Seven days
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Netto and Rockman has some interesting people coming to their house. Jasmine,Medi, Laika lover and haters. This story is for you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Seven days

Summery: Netto and Rockman has some interesting people coming to their house. Jasmine,Medi, Laika lover and haters. This story is for you!

AN: This is a work with my friend MelanieHinoken.

Chapter 1

Netto picks up the phone and then there was a spooky voice...

there was heavy breathing from the other end of the line. "Netto..." Rockman looked up through the PET screen. "who is it Netto-kun?"

Before Netto could say anything to Rockman, there was a voice. "I'm back..."

With the voice, Netto got scared. This voice sounded familiar yet he could not remember. He did not know what to say expect the word "YES?"

"7 days"

Netto tried to remember about 7 days. Nothing came to mind, so he asked: "WHat about it?"

the other end hung up on him. Rockman hid somewhere on his PET homepage. "it's like from that old movie 'The Ring' you have 7 days to live Netto!"

Netto stared at Rockman. "What are you talking about? Isn't that just a movie?"

Then there was a knock at the door.

Netto decided to open the door. At the door was...

Laika. "yeah mind if I stay here for 7 days?" Rockman sigh in relief.

"Um yeah but you have to sleep on the floor since I don't have an extra bed. Are you broke or something," asked Netto.

"Nah I was given time off since my boss said I was working too hard. But I forgot to bring my wallet with me so I can't go anywhere else"

"Don't you have to tell mom?" asked rockman

"Yeah I guess so, send mom a message," whispered Netto to Rockman

Laika crashed onto the couch and flipped the tv one. He then asked if there was coffee.

"No sorry, only tea," replied Netto since nobody drinks coffee here.

Mind getting coffee for me at the supermart?" asked Laika.

"Wait a minute,"pipped up Netto. "Since when the great Laika needed help?"

" Since never, I only order people around. Now go!"

Netto looks into the fridge. There's was nothing much exepct for some moldy chesse and a can of soda pop.

"Uh we got a can of soda pop left, mom had gone to shopping I guess..." said Netto

Laika sighed & stared at the ceiling. "nothing at all? then why aren't you out eatting? it seems odd for someone like you."

"Since when the Laika I knew care what other people though?" asked Netto curously.

"I don't. I just want you in top shape in case of emergency."

Before Netto could reply, there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it.

"It's Jasmine," sweated Netto. Jasmine just gave a smile

Laika looked over his shoulder at her & snorted. "Is she staying too?" Medi joined Rockman on his PET homepage.

Rockman sweatdropped. "Hi Medi"

"Hi Rockman it's been a long time we havn't seen each other," said Medi as she latched onto Rockman.

Jasmine looked over to Laika. "oh, I guess you already have company..."

Netto dumbly nodded at Jasmine comment as if he didn't hear what Laika said. " What brings you here?" he asked her.

Jasmine shuffled her feet nervously. "...I just..wanted..to you know, hang out?" she took a small glance at Laika again.

Netto stared at her once again. Since when did she acted like this? True they didn't hang out often, yet she was given quick glances at at Laika. Nah it must be his imagination. So he reply, "Sure, why not?"

Jasmine grabbed his hand. "yay yay! you don't mind if I stay do you? I don't want to take the plane back to Choina so soon." Laika glared at her over the back of the couch. Jasmine looked at him over Netto's shoulder. "What?" Laika snorted & turned back around.

Netto had no clue what was going on between the two. Yet it seemed so wow! He finally could get to know them well for once and for all! But if she stayed, it couldn't be in his room since Laika had it. So he said to her," Sure but you have to sleep on the sofa instead,"

Jasmine smiled. "ok, can we go somewhere? like to eat? The blue haired whackjob's freaking me out abit..." Rockman sweatdropped. "her uppyness probly annoys him."

When Jasmine asked that question, Netto's stomach did the answering for him. It rumbled. She giggled at it while Netto was somewhat embrassed.

"let's go then!" She said, dragging him out the door, before poking her head back in & blowing Laika a raspberry, which was dismissed by a flip of the finger.

Meanwhile at the same time, Medi dragged Rockman away to Internet City to have fun like their operators.

Rockman waved goodbye to searchman, before letting himself get dragged off by Medi. Searchman sighed. "women.."

I never will understand them," said Laika. "Searchman see if there's store around this area,"

"you got it." Searchman brought up a window with a map of the town. "A few blocks down & left, on 5th street."

There Laika got up and left to get his daily fix.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Seven days

Summery: Netto and Rockman has some interesting people coming to their house. Jasmine,Medi, Laika lover and haters. This story is for you!

AN: This is a work with my friend MelanieHinoken.

Chapter 2

Jasmine dragged Netto through the streets. "where do ya wanna go?"

"Oh uh the park," said Netto to her. Meanwhile Laika, was gone to the store when he bumped into...

"ok" Jasmine went to rush to the park, but didn't exactly know where it was. "I think you should lead the way"

Mel picked up the stuff she dropped after running into Laika. "sorry.."

"Follow me!" said Netto as he took Jasmine's hand and they took off. Meanwhile Laika ignored the lady who stared at him with disbelief

Jasmine smiled & took off ahead of him "hurry up!"

Mel glared at him, then cut infront of him in the line up. "fine then"

Netto decided to do what she said but when he saw Laika in a store as they passed, he stopped making her puzzled.

Jasmine back-tracked to where Netto had stopped. "what is it?"

"it's him," said Netto as he pointed the finger. She didn't know what he meant so she looked. She was fumed how dare he interrupted her 'date'

Mel looked out the glass window, & broke off from the line, not bothering to notice that she left the store with her stuff without paying. "hey Netto...jasmine..." Jasmine pulled at Netto's arm. "who cares? let's go!"

Netto looked at Mel and at Jasmine. he was confued. how did that lady know his name and jasmine? It was better to ask than to let the answer be gone. He ignored jasmine's attempt to dragged him away and asked the lady

"oh...uh...well, I know you from the news Netto, being a net savior & all...& I dunno...I guess I've seen...the hyper little choinese girl before." Jasmine glared at her & continued pulling Netto's arm. "C'mon Netto!"

Netto knew it was alright that people know him since he made headline too many times. But how did she know about Jasmine?

"uh...I heard your Girlfriend Meiru rant about her at MaHa Ichiban.." Jasmine's normal white face turned red. "GIRLFRIEND!"

Netto was as usual the guy who said the most intelligent thing, "Huh? Girlfriend? Since when?"

Jasmine started to regain her normal face. "ya, that's a good answer..." Mel looked from Netto to Jasmine. "you're going out? huh,"

Before Netto could reply, Jasmine jumped to it. "Oh course we are! Isn't that right Netto?" she asked giving an evil glint at him

Mel blinked. "well good luck Netto, it seems you'll need it..." "shit it's like psycho bitches flock to him," she muttered to herself.

"Yet no guy deserve bitches like him, maybe I'll do the matchmaking... Yeah after all he didn't get anything for beating WWW..." Mel continue to muttered

Jasmine looked at her. "what?"

"huh, nothing!" 'Matchmaking? I can't even find a match for myself, piss I wish WWW was still around' she thought to herself. "wow, that Laika guy's still in there..."

"I do want to talk to him since he was in that tournament against the boy, but I have an appointment so I'll ask him later." Meanwhile Netto was dead stun that he was just declare he was the boyfriend of Jasmine.

"well, anyway, see you later, don't let her control you." Mel said walking off. Jasmine glared at her as she left. "control him? why would I do that?" She grabbed Netto's arm. "ok let's go!" Mel looked back. "loser net savior, he's as bad as those net agents, once again I get to eat for free."

Jasmine just ignore Mel. How in the heck does she know anything about Netto? Yeah, he resced her before so he was her hero. Now what to do to make sure nobody interrupted her 'date'

"netto..." she snuggled up close to him. "can we go now?"

Netto was nervous now. He had hug girls before yet since was very strange with Jasmine's hug. It wasn't something like Meriu's forceful hug. He felt hot for some reason. He really didn't know what to do! So he tried to remember where they were going and said as he broke from away from her," OH yeah the park! Let's go!"

"ok" she continued dragging him, keeping close to him.

Netto was uncomfortable what she was doing so he asked her to detach her so they could go faster to the park

"ok" she let go of him & ran up ahead. "you better hurry up then!"

Netto sighed and lead the way to the park.

Jasmine hopped the fence to the park, slowing her fall with her magical umbrella

Netto watch as she floated to the ground. He was dazzled by her display.

She turned around. "hurry up Netto!"

Netto realized that it was too high. If he went, he would break a bone. So he told her that it was impossible since he didn't have anything to break his fall

Jasmine sighed & pointed to a hole in the fence.

Netto laugh stupidly as he scratch his head. After going though the hole, he asked why didn't she go there in the first place?

"I didn't want to get my dress dirty, & it was fun"

Netto gave sign realizing that his clothes became dirty. "now what?" he asked

Jasmine pointed to a field of Sprinklers.

What about it?" asked Netto

She drags him through the sprinklers

"Hey what are you doing?" panic Netto as he struggle.

"c'mon Netto!" she started spinning him in circles in the middle of the sprinklers

Netto started to get very dizzy from the spin and he landed on a patch of mud

"aw" she leaned over & helped him up, her white dress clinging to her.

But then she got her dress dirty as well thanks by Netto's slipping.

"aw piss" she said, trying to get up, but slipped.

there Netto tried to help her but he felt on top of her.

Jasmine pulled her face out of the mud, planted the end of her umbrella in the ground & pulled herself up

There Netto decided the best way was to hold the umbrella. They were both up hold the umbrella and they stared at each other

Jasmine looked him up & down then took the umbrella. "guess we should get changed eh?"

Mel who was walking by the park looked over at them. "having fun?"

the kids stared at Mel. Once again they met. 'You know, I never got your name," said Netto while Jasmine became overprotective of him

"me? Mel Hin-...Hinako...ya...that's it..."

"Hinako? are related to Mr. Match?" asked Netto

"uh..no...isn't his last name...Hino?"

Oh so you do know about Mr. Match as well! How did you meet him?

"oh...I uh...well, WWW's been on the news too eh? lol..."

"are you a news report? you seem to know a lot," asked Netto. Meanwhile Jasmine was trying to dragged Netto away from her since she was getting all the attention

"lol, no, I guess I'm just too hooked to my news...wow, your little Choinese friend's a real bitch"

Jasmine heard her started to turn red. "Say that again!" she shouted at Mel

"you're-a-real-bitch"

Then that was when Jasmine attack her with her umbrella. Mean while Netto dumbly watch as a young girl fought the young woman

mel blocked her umbrella with her magical fruit cake she stole. "what are you? part of the Russian mafia?"

"nope, you just have to beat me to find out!"

"well if you're fighting with an umbrella.." cracks her over the head with the fruitcake

Netto started to panic. OMG that Mel lady just killed her! He started to run away, better find Laika fast as Mel went over Jasmine who fell


	3. the gathering

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Seven days

Summery: Netto and Rockman has some interesting people coming to their house. Jasmine,Medi, Laika lover and haters. This story is for you!

AN: This is a work with my friend MelanieHinoken.

Chapter 3

The gathering

Mel helped her up. "dumb shit, I don't think you can Die by fruit cake."

"but I thought I head my head crack!" said Jasmine who started to hyperventilate

"well, it was fruitcake, aren't you a medic?"

"I never seen a fruitcake before"

"have you ever looked in a mirror?"

"not recently, what about my face?"

"lol, oh nothing, well, you're a medic, you can fix yourself." Mel said as she drops Jasmine on the mother earth.

There on the ground, Jasmine cried a bit how she was beaten so easily but that woman. Netto must be thinking how weak so was. She looked around. Wait, where was Netto?

"wow,...Netto's gone? you'd figure he'd stay to watch 2 foreign girls fight in the mud..."

Jasmine decided it was not the time to chat and that she had to find netto. So she ran finding her love.

Mel followed after her, maybe she'd run into the sexy blue-haired Russian guy...

Meanwhile Netto went back to the place where he saw Laika but didn't see him. So he oped the best way is go home, hiding himself from that lady

All of a sudden...Netto's phone catches fire!

Netto smelling the smoke tried to plug in, the problem that Rockman isn't here!

The fire started to spread. Jasmine got there. "NETTO!"

"Help me!" shouted Netto. There she got rid of the flame using her umbrella and save the phone

Laika barreled through the door, saving the day by getting all the smoke out of the house. "What happened!"

Laika looked at the two, they were in a mess. Netto fainted when he saw Jasmine alive while she said there was some lady that tried to kidnap Netto

"why would a lady kidnap Netto? noone would want him...they'd send him back."

"oh yeah, then explain why we're in a dirty mess? we escaped"

"it looked more like you had a mud fight, then fucked something over in the kitchen so bad it combusted."

"haha, I'm pretty sure Netto would say that"

"that's right soldier boy" said Jasmine.

"pft, whatever, just clean up before your mom gets home, cause then she'll bitch & I won't have a place to stay." Jasmine looked at him smartly.

"ok mom got any cleaning supplies?" she asked 'mom' who fudged at that name

"Do you think I do? I don't live here!"

Netto suddenly woke up and sighed. "guess it's time for the SOS pan"

"Laika, you're helping us even though you don't like it since you live here." said Netto.  
"Jasmine, you must done some cleaning before at your place, so you should know what to do."

Laika rolled his eyes & brandished a magical swifter sweeper while Netto found some rags in the kitchen counter and stated to clean the soot.

Jasmine helped Netto with an SOS pan

For a while they clean everything up until the door rang. Netto had to go to open for the next person.

Mel stood at the door. "I saw the smoke..every thing ok...I brought fruitcake..."

"It's her!" Jasmine screamed while Netto fainted once again. Laika just gave a WTF face

Mel looked at them. "?" then she looked to Laika. "fruitcake?"

"sure why not," said Laika as he took the fruitcake from her and ate it.

She stared at him & watched him eat it with hearts eyes.

Meanwhile Jasmine dragged Netto away quietly to the bathroom.

"oh piss, what're you gonna do to him?" she was still staring at Laika.

"Cleaning him up, what else?" said Jasmine innocently

"how exactly? shit how old are you?"

"Hey, I'm a medic! It's my job!"

Mel dies laughing. "isn't that a hooker's jo-nevermind..."

Jasmine looked at her if she was crazy. "Right..." she said. "not my problem if you don't have a boyfriend."

she choked a bit. "& you do?"

"maybe?" said Jasmine as she took off.

"piss, anyways..." she continued to stare at Laika as if he was Jesus Christ coming back,

"So whatcha looking at?" asked Laika with his mouth full

"...nothing..." o.o

"So what brings you here, ma'm?"

"hm? oh..I saw the smoke...ya...no need for formals with me"

"You know I don't even know your name. Oh thanks for the cake anyways,"

"ya...no problem..." o.o stare

'I guess you didn't hear me, I was asking for your name," said Laika as Mel started to drool

"uhh..." she wiped the drool away from her mouth "Mel Hino-er Hinako ya Hinako"

"Name's Laika. Well since there's no fire and everyone is fine, off you go," said Laika as he took her to the door and locked the door.

"piss...I...am never...washing this arm again..."

Meanwhile, Jasmine was figuring out how to get Netto off his clothes without making him embarrassed

Netto woke up ."Jas-mine? whoa piss! was I out?"

"Piss ya, come on! we got to get clean!"

"ok...can you...uh...I have to change..."

"so? I have to change too? what's wrong?"

"uh...nothing nothing..."

"you sure? nothing?"

"ya..." Netto turned a little red in the face. "nothing"

Netto started to take his shirt off.

Jasmine randomly whipped her dress off, no embarrassment there, not really noticing if Netto was spurting blood, "oh right...do you have anything I can change into?"

Netto did more thinking what to give her then looking at her. He thought up a great idea, "Yeah my pajamas. You can take a bath while I'll get some clothes" he said as he bolted out of the room

"ok..." She punched at the air in triumph, stripping what left she had on & running the water.

"gees that's no Meriu over there," muttered Netto in his room as he open his closet

"you've got yourself set eh Netto?" Laika said, leaning in the doorwell.

Netto jumped up and turned around. "what happened downstairs?"

"hm? nothing."

"Well ok, enjoy your self on the sofa. My mom should be here sooner or later with food,"

"oh, I ate, you enjoy yourself too eh?"

"enjoy what?"

"nnnnnnnnothing..."

"Well can you open the door while I'm in the shower then?"

"Ok...why can't Jasmine? or will she be in there with you?"

'What!" screamed Netto at him who covered his ears

"what the hell was that about?"

"you tell me!"

"what? you figure..."

"You mean you're going out with Mel?"

"What? I barely know this person! she just gave me fruitcake! I mean, come on, that evil Choinese bitch is clingy, & selfish & jeeze, she's gonna take advantage of you."

Then Laika got hit by an umbrella knocking him out. Netto stared at the holder and asked if that was true what he said.

Jasmine looked at him, folding her umbrella, with 2 sport towels wrapped around her. "no, I wouldn't ever take advantage of you Netto-kun,...but where are my cloths?"

"Uh, it over at my bed. Meanwhile open the door for my mom ok?" said Netto as he went into the bathroom to clean himself up, taking another set of pajamas

"ok," she got changed into his PJs & burst into the bathroom. "I forgot my-"

There was Netto signing in the shower. She coudl see his figure outlineing

She stared at him for a few minutes, then grabbed her flower barrets & left the room

As her friend too shower, the door rang, so she went to open the door. It was Netto's mom with lots of bags

Jasmine took some of the bags to the kitchen. Haruka looked at her & Laika. "I didn't know we were gonna have company..."

both of the guests sweatdropped and introduced themselves to her

"oh, ok, that's ok then, I guess."

That was when Netto came downstairs and greeted his mother.

"Hello Netto, you should've told me you were going to have company, I would've bought more"

"Huh that's strange, I thought Rockman's email got to you," said Netto

"well, I didn't exactly have anything with me that reads E-mails.."

"Oh," said Netto who scratched his head

The other guests piped up saying they'll pitch in

there was another knock at the door. Haruka opened it. "oh Hello,...yes of course, come in." she moved out of the way & allowed the guest in. Mel looked around & saw Laika & started drooling. "Netto, you don't mind if she stays?" Haruka asked. "She helped me with the shopping & doesn't really have a place to go.."

"Uh sure,But where could she sleep. Jasmine has the sofa already" suttered Netto. Meanwhile Jasmine was glaring at her and Laika didn't care.

"I could take the floor..." she said, still staring at Laika

"Ok, then it's settle," declared Haruka .

Jasmine shrugged & Mel was drooling over Laika

Author's notes:

Sorry Kitune, it didn't go as if you wanted. Perhaps in the future?

Vulpix1000 if you reading this, could you review plz, plz, plz? My partner Melanie wants to know what you think as well! After all it's two people working here!


	4. Don’t mess with marry women

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Seven days

Summery: Netto and Rockman has some interesting people coming to their house. Jasmine,Medi, Laika lover and haters. This story is for you!

AN: This is a work with my friend MelanieHinoken.

Chapter 4

Don't mess with marry women with children

Warning Laika abuse

"Uh sure,But where could Mel sleep. Jasmine has the sofa already" suttered Netto. Meanwhile Jasmine was glaring at her and Laika didn't care.

"I could take the floor..." she said, still staring at Laika

"Ok, then it's settle," declared Haruka .

Jasmine shrugged & Mel was drooling over Laika

"ok now what?" said Netto.

Jasmine took his hand. "we should go out to eat."

"In the night wear?" said Mel

"why not?"

"You might catch a cold, you both are not allow to go in that wear," said Haruka

"oh, ok"

Jasmine pouted. she didn't have any other clothes with her except the one in the laundry.

"guess we can go tomorrow then.."

"I know let's play monopoly!" said Netto

"what's that?" Jasmine asked.

Mel finally pried her eyes from Laika, "how about twister"

"I don't like anything that has to do with the wind," said Laika.

"it has nothing to do with wind." Mel sweatdropped, & shoved the twister box in his face.

Laika looked at the box. "Yeah there is. You got to spin the wheel. that has do with air."

"oh piss, who cares? it's just a small piece of plastic, your fricken breathing has to do with air, & you're full of hot air."

"Piss, you're the one who shove it into my face, who's the hot air now?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Shut your yapping and go out here if you want to fight," shouted Haruka

"...sorry..." said both.

"now do something productive, while I make dinner,"

"productive you say..." grins at Laika

"don't give me that grin, soldier!"

"lol I'm no soldier, you couldn't make me die for my god-foresaken country, though I do like the idea of war-wives.."

Bull, you're wearing a uniform. Therefore you're a soldier.

Mel looked down at her shirt. "Maha Ichiban...piss I'm no soldier, I'm an employee..."

"I never said anything about you being a soldier

"piss you just did!"

"Sorry I meant to the blue-haired Russian guy"

"yourself?"

"not really but I defend this house though."

"oh, piss, shut up & play twister"

"oh are you saying you don't want dinner than?" Everybody stare at Mel

"w...what is it we're eating?...though I'd rather see how flexible ltd. Laika is..."

"oh it's a surprise, meanwhile don't bother me," said Haruka as she left to cook

"well then, twister while we're waiting!"

everybody leaves Mel doing something "productive"

"i'm...so lonely...reproductive" coughs

Mel decided to go out for some fresh air. Meanwhile Netto was looking for Rockman on the Net

Rockman was still being dragged around by Medi. "can we go home now?"

Rockman was in no way able to leave her. He almost wished Roll was here instead. If he got tire, Medi would just heal him

A large navi, with draconic wings, neck, claws & tail, & head, but more robotic, the torso being that of a man, looked over to the pair. "yer Rockman eh? Why're you lettin' that girl drag you around?"

Rockman even if he fought so many navis before, hid behind Medi's giant ass.

Medi looked behind her & smiled "what're you doing back there?"

the Dragon-like navi looked at them confused. "this is the great Rockman?"

Rockman knew he was no knight. after all only knights can kill dragons . So he quiver which Medi felt his fear. That a large navi with wings & a long lizard-like neck & tail, with a metallic Dragon's head was scary.

The dragon laughed. "you know,...this is funny, we need some jokes...where do people from Sharo keep their money?"

"I...I... don't...know..." stuttered Rockman after Medi force him to speak in her place.

"IN SNOW BANKS!" the navi burst into laughter...then stopped when he realized noone else was laughing.

The reason was that Medi and Rockman were gone to Netto's PC. That was when the dragon got really sad and went back to his cave to sleep.

Mel decided to activate her program to get Dragonback back by sending Mr.Prog as bait.

"lol, Mr. Progs are so adorable...I'm so lonely..." Dragonaman glared at her from his PET screen "I'm here..." "you don't count."

Mel glared at him and they were in a staring contest. Meanwhile Netto and Jasmine were asking their navis how their day went.

Rockman sweatdropped. "We...had...fun?" Medi clung to his arm. Searchman sweatdropped. "poor Rock.."

"what kind of fun" asked Netto to Medi.

"the kind where I get dragged around against my will" Rockman shielded himself incase Medi went to hit him.

Medi laugh at his answer. "you so silly"

Rockman kinda laughed sarcastically. "yeah..."

"No really what did you do?" asked Netto.

"just hiked around Net City...what'd you & Jasmine do?"

"The park," said Netto. Then Roll joined into his computer

Rockman looked at Roll. "hey"

Roll was about to hug him when she saw Medi. She glared at her.

Rockman sweatdropped. "Roll, we aren't doing anything, you can calm down."

Roll did but still had her defensive weapons on in case if Medi molested her Rockman

"Roll...stop it ok! she's not gonna do anything, I do have the right to have female friends."

Roll sigh, she couldn't do anything. She feared that she was going to lose Rockman to her. Meanwhile Medi blew a raspberry at her behind Rockman's back. He didn't know what was going on when he saw Roll turned a deep shade of pink.

Laika looked over Netto's shoulder. "you see? women are trouble"

"Are you saying my mom is trouble?" glared Netto at him

"no...women are trouble...all they do is bitch, & complain, & drool & fight, & want sex &...I really should keep my mouth shut"

That was a big mistake because it was when Netto's mom came into the room.

Laika turned around & faced her. "hello..."

Blam! That was the sound of a shotgun firing between Laika's leg.

o.o

Jasmine laughed. "stupid sexist"

Laika then wet pants while Netto said" haha"

Jasmine wiped some tears from her eyes. "at least we know he's still got it."

"Oh well it's dinner time," said Harkua blowing smoke from the shot gun. So they all went into the dining room even though Laika was scared of his wits.

----

Author's notes:

Yep Kitune, my partner loves Laika too! Oh That why she's in the story for one part.

Would you be willing to share how does the Laika dance go?

Blah forget Roll, wait until Meriu hears about it!

Vulpix1000 you're a very big fan of Laika bashing? Well hope this story is gone as you like it so. If you have other ideas for bashing do say so. Strange enough, my partner loves Laika yet doesn't mind if we bash him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Seven days

Summery: Netto and Rockman has some interesting people coming to their house. Jasmine,Medi, Laika lover and haters. This story is for you!

AN: This is a work with my friend MelanieHinoken.

Chapter 5

Girls are scary

Mel was already at the table & looked at him "piss Laika, you look paler than usual...did I hear a gunshot?"

"Women are evil," muttered laika as he ate and look paranoid. Netto and Jasmine were chatting happily with Haruka.

"aw" Mel pet his hair. "does that mean you're going gay? that'd be cute"

"Don't touch me!" he said as he jumped away from her, ate his dinner quick and ran up to Netto's room.

She stared at him as he went "who shoved a bayonet up his ass?"

"oh don't mind him," said Haruka. "Dessert anybody?"

Jasmine clapped. "I've got mine" she said hugging Netto

Mel dismissed herself from the table & went upstairs. "who shoved a bayonet up your ass?"

"you're talking to me?" asked Jasmine

Mel turned. "no Laika, but you seem to be awful pissy like that too." she continued up the stairs & sat beside Laika.

Laika being wary, scooted far away from Mel. Meanwhile, Jasmine was trying to get a way to have her dessert. Netto was eating curry ice cream as Rockman was trying to make the two navis have peace.

"piss, are you like this on the battlefield?" Mel said, backing him into a wall.

Jasmine looked at Netto oddly. "do you have curry on everything?"

"Yep, curry is the best thing made in the world!" declared Netto. Meanwhile Laika was mumbling something.

"what about Net Navis? aren't they the best.?"

Mel poked him. "you ok over there?"

"You can't eat navis," said Netto.

Then Laika hid under the bed.

Jasmine sweatdropped. "that's not what I meant!"

Mel went under after him, pinning him to the wall. "I don't remember hearing about you being like this...or is it cause you almost got your balls shot off?"

"Well what did you mean then?" asked Netto.

Laika just whimpered.

"that curry isn't the only best thing ever made, Navis are too"

"uh...piss...how old are you?"

"Yeah if you say so," said Netto as he munched onto his food.

"if they weren't, you wouldn't have Rockman!"

Mel poked him. "how old are you? you're a wuss"

"Well yeah but still, curry is good," said Netto indifferently as he finished his ice cream.

Laika was trying to pretend there was no woman here at all.

Jasmine sweatdropped & watched him finish eating

"what're you doing?" she said, poking him repeatedly

"SO what do you want to do now?" netto asked her. She noticed there was some ice cream left around his lip.

With the Russian guy not saying anything, Mel just said: "Fine! I'll find what you lost then!" She started to look for where the bullet made a hole.

Jasmine wiped the ice cream off his face

"Piss Laika" she found the bullet hole & plucked out the bullet with a small shred of his pants. "looks like you got a hole.."

For some reason the bullet never pierce into Laika's skin. It was pretty amazing feat by sheer luck. Laika just whimpered. Meanwhile Rockman was trying to diffuse the fight between the girls.

Medi whipped a medi-capsule at Roll

Mel slid back under the bed, cornering him. "Let's sew that hole eh?"

Roll whipped her arrow out and said" It's time to Roll." Meanwhile Medi was trying to say a catch phrase using her own name. Laika decided to call Mel a pervert.

Rockman sweatdropped and answered for Medi. "I'll land you in the MEDIcal ward?"

"I'm not a pervert...but I do have you trapped here, unless you can move through the box springs & mattress."

"Yeah! that's it! Oh you're so great!" said Medi as she went and snuggle Rockman. Laika then pushed himself from under the bed and knock the bed frame causing the bed to crush Mel

Roll football tackled Medi away from Rockman.

XX

Then Roll glomped onto him.

Medi fumed & flying side-kicked Roll in the head. Rockman stepped back

"I'm out!" said Rockman as he went and hid somewhere in his homepage from the girls.

Dragonman appeared behind him. "trouble with the girls?"

Rockman nodded and asked him for advice.

"well...I'm not sure what I can tell you, I'd say dump them both...or delete them both...aw piss my operator's suffocating under a bed."

Rockman ask him if he could do that for him while he'll get somebody to save Mel.

"what? delete them" he made a motion as if pulling up his sleeves. "I can do that"

"so is that a deal?" Rockman asked

"yup...you sure you want them deleted? aren't they your friend's navis?"

Rockman just shrugged. "I don't have time to think. Take it or your operator dies."

"ok ok I don't have a problem with it." he said, cracking his scaly knuckles & making his way over to the 2 female navis

Meanwhile Rockman activiate Hub.bat to take control over Netto body. Downstair, Netto became a zombie and ignored Jasmine voices as he went up to help Mel from the bed. Mel woke up seeing who saved her.

Jasmine watched him go up the stairs "?"

Mel punched him in the head. "I was fine!"

Netto didn't flinch and spoke in a spooky voice "Well blame your navi, Dragonman!" Mel became puzzled.

"Ah well," she said turning to Laika. "let's fix that hole...I can see your Walla virus boxers"

Then Netto became normal. He didn't know how he got here or why he felt pain. But seeing Laika in his boxers made him laugh hard.

"take em off" Mel said, holding up a needle & thread.

Dragonman stumbled back to Rockman, bruised & near deletion. "those are some mean chicks."

"Hey you didn't keep the end of the deal! Your ops slapped me for saving her! She said she was fine!" said Rockman

"oh...well...not my fault"

"Fine then I'll call my bitches after you!"

"no no they already beat me to shit!"

"then do something about that bitchy operator of yours! My ops had no reason to get slapped!"

"well what am I supposed to do?"

"make her apologize to my op for slapping for no reason!" Meanwhile Netto was with Jasmine who was healing him

"ok ok!"

Mel poked her head downstairs "sorry" she went back upstairs & confronted Laika with the needle & thread. "it's not gonna kill you."

Laika took the needle & thread and toss Mel out of the room locking her out. She pouted and decided to ask dragonman what the hell happened to him

"I got pounded by a bunch of chicks."

"you're useless" she turned to the door. "you can't stay in there forever..."

So she waited at the door while putting a bunch of healing chips in her PET. The chicks were searching for their blue man

Rockman hid behind a rock

Mel ran outside & tried getting in through Netto's window

But the window was locked too. she couldn't do anything else. Rockman prayed that somebody in a shiny armor would save him. At that time. Netto and Jasmine were at the door.

Mel went back inside & waited outside Netto's door.

Medi broke away from the battle & went in search of her Rock.

Mel waited and waited for the door to open. what she didn't know the kids were inside already. Roll was chasing Medi so she would not go behind.


End file.
